There You Are
by saiyanbaby23
Summary: Piccolo finds that special someone and sparks begin to fly. I suck at summaries so you're gonna have to read it to find out. 2 new characters. I will update after I get 3 reviews. I need to know what people think about it so far.


There You Are   
------------------  
This story is about Piccolo falling in love. I know what everyone is thinking, already been done. But hey, I've been toying with the idea for some time, so please everyone, cut me some slack, and read it.   
  
*Warning*  
Child molestation.... nothing serious though. I may be weird, but that's just sick. Just a guy trying to kiss and assault a 5 year old. Nothing to graphic. Will contain cursing, and a lot of fighting. Rating: PG  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own in anyway, any part of DB/DBZ or DBGT. The only things I do own are over 600 cards, over 20 action figures, and nearly every manga made. I do however wish I owned Capsule Corp. Bulma has it way too easy in my mind. Lucky little devil. And she owns Vegeta. GRRRR!*  
  
BTW: Piccolo is out of character. He's really nice in this story. It's really sickening.  
  
Anyways enough about that. Let's get this story started!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 1  
  
The day was sunny and warm. Goku had planned to take a trip, traveling around the world, with a good friend beside him. Piccolo sighed in boredom as he flew beside Goku, who had a huge grin on his young face. Already they had passed over South City, Ginger Town, and Satan City. Piccolo grew weary of their flight and stopped in mid-flight. Goku stopped and turned to face his long time friend. He knew that something like this would happen. "Piccolo, is something wrong?" Goku asked. Piccolo grunted and shook his head. "Nothing is wrong Goku. I'm just bored. We've already passed over several cities and states, and I'm getting tired. Also, I need something to drink. You think we could take a break?" Piccolo asked. Goku scratched his head and smiled. "I didn't know you were that bored Piccolo. But yeah, we should take a break. I'm getting pretty hungry here." Goku said as he nodded. Piccolo sighed as he flew down toward the city they were over. For some strange reason, they had ended up over Bulma's city, West City. Lucky for them, or else Goku wouldn't have any food. Piccolo was all right with it of course, for he only had to drink water to stay alive. As they neared the city, Goku perked up. "Hey Piccolo! I just had a great idea. Why don't we pay a visit to Bulma and Vegeta? I haven't seen them in sometime." Goku suggested. Piccolo nodded and followed the saiyan to Capsule Corporation. Not long after, they landed. Goku was the first to land and he headed toward the large doors. Beyond them he knew his long time friend and her family weren't expecting him and Piccolo. 'This is great. Talk about a surprise huh Piccolo? Piccolo? Hey yo, are you even listening to me?' Goku turned and looked at the namek, who was looking in another direction. 'Hey Piccolo, what's up?' Goku asked. Piccolo threw his hand up as if to silence Goku. 'Hush. Goku do you hear that?' he said. 'Hear what? I don't hear anything. What are you talking about Piccolo?' 'If you be quiet then you'll be able to hear it too. Now shut up for a second and listen.' Goku stuck out his tongue and blew Piccolo a raspberry, then he too listened. Not far away, the sounds of screaming could be heard by both warriors. Then some talking. Finally, another scream. 'That sounds bad. What do you suppose we do Piccolo?' Goku asked as he crossed his arms. 'You do what you want Goku. I'm going to go check it out. It might be another enemy.' Piccolo answered as he floated upwards. Goku looked at Capsule Corp and then back at Piccolo. 'Hmm, friend's or fighting?' he thought. Choices, choices, choices. Piccolo scowled and shook his head. 'If you need me I'll be looking for the source of the screams.' he said as he took off. Goku thought for a second then decided to follow him. 'Hey Piccolo! Wait up!' Several minutes later, an exhausted Goku had caught up with Piccolo. 'Thanks a lot Piccolo. Couldn't you have slowed down a bit?' he complained. 'Stop complaining Goku. Now let's split up. You go that way and I'll go that way. We'll use telepathy to let the other know if we found anything.' Piccolo said as he headed north. Goku nodded and headed south.   
***  
Not long after, Piccolo began to hear the screaming once again. This time, it was closer. And it sounded like a woman. Searching for the source of the scream, he came upon a sight that made him stop in mid-flight. Below him, a group of men had a young woman trapped in an alley. Beside her, a little girl cried as she held onto the woman's hand. Piccolo listened for a minute to decide what to do next. Perhaps the woman and child didn't need any help. He would only interfere if something happened. Watching and listening, Piccolo kept watch on the two. 'Well, what do you think we should do?' Piccolo listened as one of the men began talking. His voice was sharp and very annoying. The namek grimaced as he listened. 'That's horrible. How can anyone live with a voice like that?' he wondered. 'What do you want?' Piccolo looked down and noticed that the woman was speaking. Her soft voice cracked and she shuddered as she talked. Pity overtook the namek as he listened some more. 'Please, if it's money you want, I'll get you some right away.' 'It's not money we want lady. How about you and that little girl of yours come back to our place.' one of the men said as he looked at the little girl. Piccolo watched as the man walked over to the little girl and placed a hand on her head. Then he watched in horror as he bent down and rubbed the little girl between the legs. How could he do that? What sickness! Piccolo couldn't take it anymore as he powered up. Harassing a woman is one thing, but touching a child in such a way was just down right sickening. He knew he had to put a stop to it and flew down to where they were. 'Please stop! You can have whatever you want! Just don't touch my daughter.' the woman pleaded. But the nasty man wasn't listening as he touched the little girl some more and began trying to kiss her. 'Please stop!' the woman yelled. 'And what are you going to do if I don't?' the man asked as he looked up. Then he looked back down at the little girl and smirked. 'Hey kid, you want to see something nice?' he asked. The little girl shook her head violently and tried to back away. But the man had her down on the ground and pinned under him. Piccolo shook in rage as he came to understand what the sick man planned to do. He planned to sexually assault the helpless child. 'Please Stop!' the woman cried. 'Piccolo had had enough. Landing in front of the men and woman, he frowned angrily. 'You had better listened to the lady.' he said as he crossed his arms. 'And what are you going to do if we don't you freak?' the man with the little girl asked as he began unzipping his pants. Piccolo growled and as the little girl screamed in terror, shot the man with a ki blast to the back. As he slumped forward, the girl wriggled free and ran to the opposite end of the alley. She watched as the strange green man fought the bad guys and helped her mother. Finally, after what seemed like decades, both mother and daughter were free from the terror that had befallen them. Both thanked Piccolo several times and the little girl even found it in her small, scared heart to give him a small hug. Piccolo was stunned. He never had this kind of contact with a human. But for some reason, he wasn't the least bit angry at the hug. In fact, he actually enjoyed it. 'Thank you so much. You have no idea how lucky we are that you came when you did.' the woman said as she smiled. Piccolo swallowed hard as the woman smiled and took his hand. What was this feeling he had? Never in his life had someone showed his or her thanks by holding his hand. 'May we have the name of our rescuer?' the woman asked. Piccolo looked at the woman and child and slowly smiled. Piccolo.' he said. 'Piccolo? Well we are very thankful for your help Piccolo. My name is Ayslyn and this is my daughter.' the woman said as she took the little girls hand and put it into his hand. As they talked, Goku had shown up and descended down to them. 'Hey Piccolo! What's the idea not telling me where you were? How could you do that? I thought we were partners!' he whined. Both child and Ayslyn gasped as Goku walked toward them. Piccolo smile and stood up from his kneeling on the ground. 'It took you long enough Goku. I sent out a telepathic message a few moments ago.' the namek laughed. 'Sorry, I got kind a side tracked. You know I can't turn down food.' Goku smiled. Then he noticed Ayslyn and the little girl, who for some odd reason had a hold of Piccolo's cape and staring at him. 'Who's the lady and kid?' Goku asked. Piccolo sighed and explained to the saiyan how he had found both in the grasp of some very sick humans. Goku listened and frowned as Piccolo brought up the little girls terrifying encounter. 'That's sick! What kind of perverted freak would hurt such a cute little girl?' Goku asked angrily. Then he walked over to the little girl and kneeled down in front of her. The little girl looked up at Piccolo and frowned. 'Don't worry. He's a good guy. He won't hurt you.' Piccolo said as he placed a hand on her head. That loosened her up and she turned back to Goku. Goku smiled and held out his hand for her shake. She took it reluctantly and smiled back, as she understood he wasn't going to hurt her. 'My name is Goku. What is your name little lady?' Goku asked. The little girl smiled and then frowned. 'I don't have a name.' she said sadly. 'You don't have a name? How can that be?' Goku asked stunned. 'She was never given a name. Her father died when she was only a week old. Where we're from it is customary for the father of a child to name their children within the first month of the child's birth.' Ayslyn said as she picked her daughter up. 'No name huh? Well what do we do about that?' Goku asked. Ayslyn smiled and shook her head. 'Nothing, unless I get married and the new father names her.' she stated. Goku and Piccolo looked at each other and then back at the little girl. 'That's going to be hard. Not knowing her name unless Ayslyn marries. Does the rules apply if we use a pet name for her?' Goku asked. Ayslyn thought for a moment and then smiled. 'A pet name would be fine. What did you two gentlemen have in mind?' she asked. Goku and Piccolo talked among themselves for a moment and came to a decision. 'How about we call her Tiny? Because of how small and cute she is.' Goku said as he smiled. Ayslyn looked at the girl who was smiling. 'Do you like that?' she asked. 'Yes mommy. I think it's a nice name.' she said. Goku and Piccolo both smiled and nodded. 'Tiny it is then. If you two ladies don't mind, would you like to come with us to our friend's house?' Goku asked. Ayslyn looked at "Tiny" and then back at Piccolo and Goku. 'What do you think honey?' she asked her daughter. "Tiny" nodded her small head and smiled. 'I would like that mommy. Mr. Goku is very nice. And I think Mr. Piccolo is very, very nice.' she said. Then she whispered in her mothers' ear. 'You should marry him' she said with a grin. Ayslyn looked at her and then blushed. 'Honey, I don't even know him.' she said as she looked at Piccolo. 'So what. I still want him for my daddy.' Piccolo gasped as he heard what the two were talking about. 'She wants me as a father?' he asked himself. True he wouldn't mind. "Tiny" had touched his heart just like Gohan had done. But to marry her mother? Piccolo shook his head at the thought and frowned. 'What am I thinking? I'm getting to soft.' he thought. Goku had overheard the conversation as well and looked at Piccolo. 'Well Piccolo. It would seem like you have a bit of a crisis on your hands. Talk about your major surprises huh? But hey, I think you would make a great father.' he laughed. 'Shut up Goku.' Piccolo frowned.  
***  
Goku smiled and winked at Piccolo, knowing that the namek was beginning to get annoyed. Then he turned his attention to "Tiny" and held out his hand. 'Have you ever been flying?' he asked. The little girl nodded her head and smiled. 'My mommy and me always fly in airplanes.' she said in her soft, baby voice. Goku smiled and then picked her up. "Tiny" was about to start screaming, but then realized that Goku wasn't going to hurt her. 'Have you ever been flying when there was no plane?' he asked. "Tiny" looked up at him with a puzzled look plastered to her young face. 'You need to make sure you hold on tightly "Tiny". I don't want you to fall off when we get started.' Goku held the little girl in his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then he began to slowly float upward, trying to keep it slow, so he wouldn't scare her. Ayslyn gasped as she saw her daughter rising higher up into the sky. 'He's going to drop her!' she yelled. Piccolo shook his head and looked down at the startled young woman. 'He won't let that happen. Goku has always been careful when giving children rides. He has two of his own.' he said in a soothing voice. This gave Ayslyn some peace and she looked up at Piccolo. 'Does he always do this?' she asked. Piccolo looked down at her and nodded. 'Always, even if his wife doesn't approve of it.' he replied. 'Hey you two. You guys coming or what? I still wanna visit Bulma and Vegeta.' Goku called as he descended down, just low enough so the could hear him. "Tiny" smiled and shook her finger in that 'Naughty Naughty' way. 'Mommy, stop flirting with Mr. Piccolo. Uncle Goku wants to visit some friends.' she said. Goku looked back at the little girl and cocked an eyebrow. 'Since when did I become your uncle?' he asked. 'Ever since you took me flying. Did I do something wrong?' "Tiny" said with a sad look. Goku smiled one of his goofy grins and hugged the tiny girl. 'Not in your life. I'm honored to be called your uncle. Now if those two don't hurry up, I'm going to die of starvation.' Goku laughed. Piccolo nodded his head and slowly picked Ayslyn up. From the closeness of his body, the young woman inhaled deeply. Piccolo felt the sharp inhale and movement of her body and looked at her. 'Sorry.' she said. Piccolo nodded and smiled lightly. 'It's fine. Hold on.' he said. Ayslyn did as she was told and held on with her arms wrapped around Piccolo's neck. After they had gone up, she relaxed and looked at the sights around her. "Tiny" had noticed her mother and Piccolo during their small conversation. As she held onto Goku, she smiled. 'What are you smiling about?' he asked her. 'I think my mommy really likes him.' the little girl said. Goku looked at her and then at Piccolo and Ayslyn. 'You know something, I think your right. And I think Piccolo is starting to get those so-called butterflies in his stomach. What do you think? You think they make a good couple?' Goku asked. "Tiny" thought for a moment while looking at her mother and Piccolo. 'I think they would. But my mommy is usually kind of weary of men. Wait, is that right? Is it okay to call him a man?' Goku laughed and nodded his head. 'Yeah, I think that's right.' he said. Then he slowly began to go down. Piccolo, who had been following, had heard their entire conversation. 'This could get very complicated.' he said to himself. Arriving at Capsule Corp., Goku put "Tiny" down and used the intercom to announce their arrival. 'Hey Bulma! You home? It's me, Goku.' he said. Waiting, he watched as Piccolo came down with Ayslyn and stood by the gates of the huge house. 'Hey Bulma...are you in there.' Goku tried again. This time he got an answer. But instead of Bulma, it was the voice of Vegeta. 'What do you want Kakarott? The woman is in the bath.' the prince said through the other side of intercom. 'I came here for a visit. Piccolo is with me. And so are some friend's we made along the way.' Goku replied. Vegeta was silent for a moment, then yelled into the intercom. 'Go away you clown! And don't ever come back! If you forgot, you're not welcome anymore!' the prince yelled. Goku stared at the door and then began to laugh. 'Don't tell me you're not still upset after that sparring match last week. The one that left your right arm broken.' 'I'm not upset. I'm furious! You should have watch were that blasted knee of yours was aimed at! If it was up to me, I'd tell you and your so called "Friends" to leave.' Vegeta stopped and listened. From upstairs, Bulma had started yelling at him to let Goku and the others in. She had heard the conversation while getting out of the tub. Vegeta groaned. He knew he was on the losing end. 'Fine, I'll let you in. But only because you're a friend of that woman's. Just don't come in and act like an idiot. I'm not in the mood. Best yet, just stay away from me and we'll both be fine!' Vegeta said as he hit the button to open the doors. Goku sighed and shook his head. 'Even if we are friends now, he still acts like I'm worthless.' he thought. Walking inside, Goku and the others were greeted by Bulma, who had just gotten out of he bath. She had a robe wrapped around her and was drying her hair with a white towel. 'Hi Goku. It's been months since I last saw you.' she said as she went over and hugged her best friend. Vegeta watched and then interfered as Goku returned the hug. 'Woman! What are you doing?' he demanded in typical saiyan prince fashion. Bulma let go of Goku and turned to face her husband. 'I was just hugging him. Is that a crime my prince?' she asked angrily. 'What's with Vegeta all of a sudden? He usually isn't like this. Did I do something wrong again.' Goku thought while watching the two argue. As if reading his mind, Vegeta looked over at Goku and shook his head. 'You did nothing wrong Kakarott.' he said a calm voice, 'but the woman here should at least put on some clothes before hugging other men.' Bulma looked own and noticed that all she wore was a robe, with nothing underneath. 'Oh man! Sorry about that Vegeta.' she said as she quickly left the room. Piccolo, Ayslyn and "Tiny" watched in fascination. 'What funny people.' "Tiny" said as she took her mother's hand. 'Yes, I agree. They are strange, aren't they? But I don't want you being rude. You will show them the same kind of respect as you have shown Piccolo and Goku. Do I make myself clear?' Ayslyn said as she looked at her daughter. 'I understand mommy.' the little girl said while smiling. Ayslyn smiled back nodded her head. Several minutes had passed and Bulma was now back downstairs with the others. Vegeta sat in the living room, obviously not wanting to be apart of the conversations. As the adults talked, "Tiny" had made her way to where Vegeta was watching television. She walked over to Vegeta and looked at him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked back at her. 'What do you want kid?' he asked. 'What's your name?' 'Vegeta.' 'Mr. Vegeta. Can I ask a question?' the little girl asked while climbing up on the couch beside him. Vegeta frowned and shook his head. 'No you can't. I'm watching television.' he said. "Tiny" thought for a moment, and asked her question. 'Why does your hair stick up?' she asked. Vegeta looked at her and then frowned even deeper. 'I told you, no questions. Now go bother someone else.' he said. This didn't deter "Tiny" from her curiousness. She only scooted closer to the saiyan and looked at him. 'Did you stick your finger in a light socket?' she asked. 'No I didn't stick my finger in a light socket.' Vegeta said annoyed. 'Then why does it stick up like that?' Vegeta sighed and then got up from his place. Walking away, he was determined to get away from the child and her questions. But the girl followed him, right into the kitchen. This made Vegeta partially angry and he turned to look down at her. 'Will you go away?' he said, the anger in his voice rising. 'Not until you answer me.' "Tiny" said mischievously. Vegeta sighed and shook his head. 'What did I do to deserve this?' he asked himself. Then he slowly answered the little girl. 'I was born this way. My hair sticks up because it is how I was born.' he answered while keeping his anger under control. 'Did you have a lot of hair as a baby?' "Tiny" asked. Vegeta huffed and tried to leave the kitchen. 'Don't be mean. I wanna know.' 'Yes. All saiyan babies are born with a full head of hair.' 'What's a saigon?' 'Not saigon...saiyan. It's a race of warriors from a different planet.' 'Are you one?' 'Yes.' 'Is uncle Goku one?' 'Yes...uncle Goku?' Vegeta turned and looked down at "Tiny" with a raised eyebrow. 'I call him uncle cause he's nice to me. Why do you frown? Are you mad?' "Tiny" asked. Vegeta sighed and frowned some more. 'What can I do to get this annoying kid away from me?' he asked himself. 'Why are you so short? Why did you call Uncle Goku Kakarott? How old are you? Do you have kids too? How old is that blue haired lady? Do you think I'm pretty? Do you like my dress? Are you married? Why don't you have a wedding ring? Can I marry you?' Vegeta raised a brow and then shook his head. Grabbing her hand, he took her into the dining room where the others were sitting, having their conversation. Goku looked over and saw the sight. 'I think someone is making a certain prince angry. Ayslyn, prepare for a major scene.' Goku said as he smiled. Vegeta walked over to the others and sat "Tiny" down on a chair. 'Keep her here!' he said angrily. Bulma smiled and then laughed. 'What's wrong Vegeta? Can't handle a little girl?' she said as she tried to calm her husband. 'She's asking too many questions. Just keep her away from me.' Vegeta yelled loudly. 'Calm down Vegeta. She didn't mean to make you so mad. She was only being curious.' Bulma said as she rubbed his back. 'You call asking me about my personal affairs curious? She asked me if I was married. Why I didn't have wedding ring. And if she could marry me. And you call that curious? I call it annoying.' 'She just wants to get to know you Vegeta. She's just a little girl after all. You shouldn't be so angry. It's only natural that she's asking questions. Beside, I think she likes you.' 'What you think is natural is causing me to go insane. Just keep her away from me and we'll both be fine!' With that said, Vegeta left the house to do some heavy training in his gravity room. Bulma sighed and turned back to the others. 'I am so sorry about him. He acts like this every time I have company.' she apologized. Ayslyn looked at Bulma and then at the others. Then she looked at her daughter, who sat on the chair with a sad look on her face. 'You should know better than bother someone when they want to be left alone young lady. You sit there and behave yourself.' she said calmly. 'Yes mommy.' "Tiny" said and looked down at the floor. This was going to be a long day. Bulma walked over to the others and offered some tea to them, which only Goku and Ayslyn humbly accepted. Piccolo kindly shook his head, and "Tiny" didn't even say anything. Piccolo looked at her and frowned. 'What's wrong?' he asked. The little girl slowly lifted her head and sadly looked at him. 'I don't want to be in here. I'm bored.' she said. Piccolo nodded, clearly understanding where she was coming at. 'So am I. If it's alright with your mother, we can go for a walk.' he said. "Tiny" smiled widely and turned to her mother. 'Mommy, may I go with Mr. Piccolo for a walk, please?' she asked. Ayslyn thought and looked at Goku and Bulma. 'If it's all right with him. But I don't want you aggravating him.' she said. 'Okay mommy. Come on Mr. Piccolo. Let's go walking.' After they had left, both Piccolo and "Tiny" left for a large park. He held her tightly as he flew to their destination. After they landed, "Tiny" took Piccolo's hand and walked beside him. 'I was wondering something Mr. Piccolo.' she began. Piccolo smiled and looked down at his little friend. 'What is that?' 'Do you like me?' Piccolo stopped and kneeled down in front of the little girl. 'Of course I do. What's not to like? I think you and mother are very nice.' he answered. ' Do you like my mommy?' 'Yes...' 'Will you marry her so I can get a real name? "Tiny" makes me sound smaller than I really am.' the girl smiled. Piccolo smiled also and nodded his head. 'I agree. But Goku did it out of the kindness of his heart.' the namek told her. 'I know. But I don't really like it anymore. I want a real name. And I want a daddy.' "Tiny" said sadly. 'I can't be your daddy. But you're welcome to call me that. And if it's a name you want. I'll give you one.' Piccolo said kindly. This made the little girl happy and she hugged Piccolo, who returned the small embrace. After a few moments, he pulled her out at arms length and looked at her. 'I think I have the perfect name for you. How do you like the name Kamikaze?' "Tiny" thought for a moment and nodded her head. 'I like it. It's pretty sounding.' she said with a smile. 'Then Kamikaze it is. I think we should get back to the others. I don't want your mother to worry.'  
***  
Back at Capsule Corp., everyone was having a nice conversation. Goku explained how he and Piccolo had come to meet Ayslyn and her daughter. He told them about the men, and how Piccolo had saved the little girl from a close raping. Bulma listened in terror and held her breath. Then she sighed in relief as Goku told about the fight Piccolo had. 'It was great. You should have been there.' Goku went on. Vegeta, who had joined them, smirked. 'It sounds as though you weren't there yourself Kakarott. How do you know this?' he asked. 'Piccolo told him about it.' Ayslyn answered. Then she turned to Vegeta. 'I am sorry about how my daughter acted a while ago. I hope you can forgive her. She has always been curious.' Vegeta nodded his head and put his hand up. 'It is fine. She just caught me off guard and while I was angry with Kakarott.' he said. Bulma smiled and turned to Ayslyn. 'Vegeta is always grouchy, so your daughter did nothing wrong.' she laughed. Ayslyn and Goku also laughed while Vegeta only huffed and turned his head. 'Well, I guess he forgives her. Unless he's only doing it because I threatened him to behave or else.' Bulma smiled as she turned back to her guests. Goku scratched his head in that idiotic way and smiled a big, stupid, goof grin. Which caused Vegeta in turn to sneer at the younger saiyan. 'What's wrong Vegeta?' Goku asked innocently. 'Stop smiling you idiot. It's really creepy.' Vegeta said as he turned away. Ayslyn and Bulma sat in their chairs, watching the men, as they argued about Goku's smiling problem. 'What's so bad about me smiling Vegeta? I'm just really happy. You should smile too some time. I'm sure you would enjoy it. Or are you going to a sour puss for the rest of your life?' Vegeta looked at Goku and smirked. Crossing his arms, he answered the young saiyan. 'Of course. Are you going to be a brain dead idiotic clown for the rest of yours?' he asked. Goku smiled again, but then frowned. 'That's not nice Vegeta.' he said as the words set in. 'Do you really think I'm brain dead?' Goku asked. Vegeta shook his head out of pity for Goku and walked out laughing. 'Well, I guess you got your answer Goku. Don't let it get you down though. He's just being a jerk.' Bulma said as she put a hand on Goku's shoulder. With those words, Goku smiled again. No matter how hard Vegeta tried to make him feel bad, he wouldn't let the older saiyan do it. 'You're right Bulma. I'll just have to ignore him. By the way, do you have anything to eat? I'm really hungry.'   
  
***  
  
About an hour had passed and both Piccolo and Kamikaze were well on their way home. Both had stopped at the local ice cream shop to get some ice cream. Well, little Kamikaze at least. Piccolo just sat outside, waiting for her to finish up. What was with him these days? Never once had a child touched his heart like this one. He remembered all the times he had spent with Gohan. The young half saiyan also looked up to him like a father figure. But somehow, the little red headed girl was different. She wasn't ashamed or afraid of him like Gohan was. Gohan had been afraid of the namek until they became friends. But the little girl took to him quickly. She even called him dad. Dad...what a funny thing to be called. Dad...it was something Piccolo never knew. His father was killed a long time ago. Feelings and emotions were all he had left from his father. 'Hey daddy. Wake up!' Piccolo opened his eyes and looked down. His "daughter" had ice cream all over her face. Chocolate no doubt. She smiled a toothy grin at him and started to wipe her face with her sleeve. 'Stop that. You'll get ice cream on your dress, your mother will kill you. Not to mention me.' Piccolo said as he picked Kamikaze up. Taking her back into the ice cream shop, he pointed to the bathroom. 'Go wash your face. When you are done, we will go home.' he said as he sat down at one of the tables. The little girl obeyed and disappeared into the restrooms. A few moments later, she came out, clean. Walking over to Piccolo, she looked up at him with her green eyes. Was he thinking of something? 'Are you all right daddy?' she asked. 'I'm fine.' Piccolo said as he picked her up. In one day, he had a little kid calling him dad. What next?   
  
***  
  
The trip back to capsule corp. was a silent one. While looking at the sights below, Kamikaze became tired and fell asleep in Piccolo's arms. The namek looked down on the sleeping child and smiled to himself. 'I hardly know you, but I feel as though you've been in my life forever. I can't explain these feelings I'm having. Perhaps they are there because you put them there. I am so proud that I've met you and your mother. But something bugs me. I can't explain it, but I feel there is something else. I remember looking at your mother and thinking. I remember watching her as she took you into her arms. The way her eyes were silent, like a secret she couldn't tell. I know you feel the same my little Kami. Perhaps someday, she'll tell you what it is. As for me, I'd rather not pry in someone else's business.' Piccolo held the little girl close to him as he flew back to Capsule Corp. Upon reaching it, he silently walked in and laid the sleeping child on the couch, right beside Vegeta. The saiyan shot him a look but then turned back to watch the news program that was on television. He was content that the girl was asleep and wouldn't ask annoying questions. 'Did you and the brat have fun?' Vegeta asked, not taking his eyes from the set. 'She's not a brat Vegeta. You should learn some manners and stop calling children brats. She has a name.' Piccolo frowned. Why did Vegeta always have to start in with stupid remarks? 'Do not tell me what to do namek! You are in my house and you will show respect. I will call that child a brat if I choose to do so!' Vegeta started yelling. 'How dare he come into my domain and tell me what to do? He has no authority to do so.' Vegeta thought to himself. As Vegeta yelled, Piccolo just shook his head and walked out of the house. All the yelling caused Kamikaze to wake up. She looked over at Vegeta and frowned. Then tears began to well up in her eyes. 'Stop yelling Mr. Vegeta. My head hurts.' she pouted. 'Do not tell me what to do!' Vegeta yelled. His anger took control and the next thing he knew, the little girl was at the receiving end of a massive slap. Tears began to fall freely from her eyes as Kamikaze looked up to see Vegeta standing over her. Running from the other room, both Bulma and Ayslyn were shocked to see the prince standing over the little girl, looking at his hand. In that moment, he knew he had lost control. Anger had gotten the better of him. From the look in his wife's eyes, he knew that he couldn't explain what happened. Instead he left the room, not looking back. Bulma ran after him, yelling at the top of her lungs. Goku had come out of the kitchen to see what was happening. All he saw was the back of Bulma running from the house, and mother and daughter on the floor. He could only guess what had happened. Ayslyn looked up at him with anger in her eyes. 'He hit her.' she said silently. Sighing, Goku walked over to the two and kneeled beside them. On Kamikazes face was a large welt, the result of Vegeta's wrath. 'I have to leave. I can't stay here.' Ayslyn said as she looked at him. Goku only nodded as he put a hand on her shoulder. Outside, Vegeta was beside himself. How could he have hit her? She was only a little girl. 'Have I lost control of myself? She was only a child.' he thought to himself. 'Perhaps I'll feel better about this after some training.' But Vegeta only felt worse. He knew he had done the unthinkable. It was one thing to punish a child with a simple spanking or scolding, but even he himself, never stooped so low. 'I need to apologize to that girl. What am I saying? I apologize to know one. But her eyes...I can't stand seeing them like that. So devoid and lifeless. I'm going soft. But I need to do it.' Vegeta turned off the gravity machine and walked out. He had been thinking about his actions for a while now, and felt it was time to say sorry. Sighing, he walked back into the house and into the living room. By this time, Kamikaze was sitting on the couch, watching television with Goku. They were watching a children's show, called Barney and Friend's. The prince walked passed them without looking at the set. Silently, he looked at Kamikaze. He didn't need to voice it, but the little girl nodded her head. 'It's okay Mr. Vegeta. I heard you and daddy fighting. I don't care if you call me a brat. But you didn't have to hit me. I only wanted you to stop yelling because I had a headache. Too much ice cream.' Vegeta smiled and nodded. 'I'm sorry...brat.' After that, Vegeta never again laid a hand on the girl. Perhaps it was the way she looked at him. But her mother was a different story. She ignored him while she and her daughter was there. Perhaps she felt he had wronged not only her daughter, but herself as well. In any case, it didn't bother Vegeta. He only nodded his hello's when she walked by him.   
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
OOHHH!! Vegeta hitting children! Piccolo being called a daddy! Ayslyn has a secret and Goku is just hungry.  
What will they do. And what is this so called secret Ayslyn is hiding?   
Tune in next time, as the secret will be revealed in chapter 2.  
  
***  
  
I do not own DBZ! Dang it...WHYYY?!  
  
Please...pretty please...with sugar and vanilla on top...  
Review my story insert: puppy dog eyes here 


End file.
